<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a Past Life by InkDrops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940850">In a Past Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops'>InkDrops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Car Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, One Night Stands, basically they never saved Dean from the Mark, i broke my own heart writing this so have fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We knew each other once, in a life that has long since passed.”</p><p>Dean’s mouth twisted before understanding passed over him. He shifted so he was looking up at the roof of the Impala, hands folded low over his bare stomach. “That’s why you keep coming back.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a Past Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I still haven't watched season 15 😑 but I've almost finished season 14 and this is my way of procrastinating finishing it. Angst isn't my usual but I was feeling a little sad when I wrote this, so I hope it's good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel entered the club with hardly more than a wrinkle of his nose. He’d been to more than enough of them in the past few decades, grasping at the last remnants of a life he’d lived a long time ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar face flashed in the crowd, slipping through the living shadow of the dance floor, and he followed after it, stopping a few feet back when the figure stopped to stand at the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flash of dark eyes over the figure’s shoulder dragged Castiel forward, tugging at the weight in his stomach until he stood beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New trench coat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean. It is new.” Castiel thought briefly of the younger Winchester, far off in Heaven, who’d made a similar comment, but brushed it off. “Should we go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even want to buy me a drink first? I should be offended.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel started to defend himself, but Dean-what was left of him, at least-was already sliding away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same place as usual?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood still for a moment, when they stepped through the door and cold air caught the tips of their noses, until Cas nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long walk, down a couple dark turns, but neither of them spoke until they’d both settled in the backseat of a worn out Impala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old Dean-</span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean-probably would’ve made a snarky comment about how the whole thing sounded like the start to a bad joke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An angel and a demon walk out of a bar…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel might’ve made it himself, if only to fill the silence, but Dean had already slid a hand into his hair and was leaning in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss tasted like cigarette smoke and liquor, and Cas felt the harsh pool of regret fill his gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he pressed harder, pressed until Dean was laid out on the seat beneath him and gasping, mumbling something about getting out of their clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feel of skin on skin sent a rush through Cas, bittersweet and greedy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Cas took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took everything the demon let him, sinking teeth and fingers into every bit of skin he could reach with a bite that was lined with something like anger. He did not make love, hadn’t done so since Dean’s eyes had turned black, but a yearning sort of tenderness filled him the more he tried to chase it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because the Dean beneath him wasn’t Dean anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eyes beneath fluttering lashes were black, and the strength shivering beneath Cas’ palms wasn’t human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Cas crashed, he did so with a great heaving feeling in his chest, aching pain the only thing left in the absence of arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he let himself curl into a chest that still somehow felt familiar, sinking into the space between Dean's side and the seat, eyes falling closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed like that, hiding from wave after wave of memory in the warmth against his cheek, until a rough finger poked his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, sunshine?" Cas flinched at the name, sounding all kinds of wrong, but opened his eyes to meet dark ones with a confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem to enjoy what we do well enough, so why do you always look so sad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas sighed, contemplating his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The memories-they’re buried so deep in your brain that you can’t reach them anymore, but we knew each other once, in a life that has long since passed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s mouth twisted before understanding passed over him. He shifted so he was looking up at the roof of the Impala, hands folded low over his bare stomach. “That’s why you keep coming back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re torturing yourself. For what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas glanced at where Dean’s fingers laced together, felt the twitch of his own against the demon’s side. He thought faintly of Meg, of Cain-both demons who’d somehow felt a soft spot for certain individuals-and felt his chest fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know anymore.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you ever wanna talk or just say hi, I have<br/>Tumblr: @nickyboisworld<br/>Wattpad: @InkDrops246813579<br/>TikTok: @inkdrops224</p><p>I'd love to hear from you!!</p><p>Also, I'm working on a longer Destiel fic if anybody is interested in being a beta reader?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>